


When He Laughs

by VeryEreri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Levi laughs like an angel, M/M, squad levi is so jealous of eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryEreri/pseuds/VeryEreri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had never heard a sweeter sound than that of Levi`s laughter, he`d discovered it completely on accident but he was hooked. He would do everything in his power to hear the wonderful noise again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Laughs

**Author's Note:**

> A request from tumblr I just couldn`t resist turning into a short oneshot!
> 
> honestly this is one of my favorite headcanons, like, Levi`s laugh could probably end the titan war let`s be honest

He hadn`t done it on purpose honestly. He`d been doing his cleaning duties and the Captain had walked in to check his work, nothing out of the ordinary. Then he`d gone and tripped over his own two feet, a string of curses, of which he`d never used in front of a superior, spewed from his mouth, what had set the captain off though was when he`d angrily yelled,

 

“Shitting shitty shit piece of shit!”

 

All Eren`s anger melted away when Levi burst out laughing, the shifter was frozen in place, the way Levi`s shoulders bounced, his hands going up to cover his mouth, eyes closed and tears starting to well there. And the sound, good Maria, the sound. It was like smooth dark chocolate, so rich and sweet. He couldn`t move from the sight before him, even after Levi had calmed himself and had reduced his mirth to breathy pants.

 

That. That was the most beautiful thing he`d ever witnessed in his entire life, and he vowed he would make it happen again.

 

* * *

 

Petra had been sweet about it, but it was obvious she didn`t believe Levi had laughed. Oluo outright called him a liar and Eld looked skeptical. Gunther didn`t really comment, but he shook his head so maybe he didn`t believe him either. It frustrated him but at the same time he felt special, if they didn`t believe him, it meant that Levi had never laughed with them. They hadn`t heard what he`d heard, or indirectly made it happen. Still, he wanted to show them, and to hear that wonderful sound again.

 

He assumed, and hoped, that the captain had been laughing at his use of the word “shit” excessively, it did match his sense of humor. But even if he`d been laughing at Eren`s painful fall he`d jump off the side of the castle if he`d so much as giggle at it.

 

It was dinner time when he`d finally come up with a plan.

 

They were all seated, he, the captain and Squad Levi that was.

 

Levi was drinking his tea as always, while the rest of the squad chatted about little things, when there was a lull in their chatter, Eren made his move.

 

“Captain Levi?” He`d called, Levi`s silver eyes glanced over at him in acknowledgement.

 

“I think everyone in the capitol is constipated.” He said seriously, which made Petra stop eating and Oluo bite his tongue.

 

Levi raised a brow,

 

“Why is that?”

 

Eren smiled a little.

 

“Because no matter what happens to us, they never give a shit.”

 

Levi snorted at first, a tiny bark of laughter after that, then full on guffawed and giggled. He held his face in his hand and set his tea cup down with the other. His shoulders shook, and without his hands to cover it, you could see he was smiling widely.

 

Oluo fainted, Petra choked on her soup, Eld fell out of his chair and Eren idly confirmed Gunther was broken, but none of that mattered, because he`d done it, he saw Levi laugh again, he`d made him laugh on his own, he felt like he was flying listening the the wonderful melody that was Levi`s laugh.

 

All too soon the captain came down from his high, he hiccuped a few times after his laughter had died down. So cute!

 

“That was pretty good.” His voice was back to normal, his face was bored again, save for the very slight lift of his lips at the edges, but Eren basked in the praise like he told him he was the most amazing thing on earth.

 

* * *

 

After that, Eren came to realize perhaps he`d become addicted to his captain`s laughter, he needed to hear it at least once everyday, needed to see the happy grin that replaced his scowl when he did it. The best part was, he was the only one who could do it, Petra had tried but he`d not reacted at all. Oluo did as well, but Levi said to him _Eren already told me that one._

 

But Eren, Eren could do it every time, even when he really shouldn`t. Like when they`d been called to the commander`s office for their weekly report and he`d compared the man`s eyebrows to “turds on his face” very quietly to Levi, who almost fell out his chair laughing. Erwin had looked bewildered and Eren had started laughing with Levi because it was just so contagious.

 

Today was no different, as he went to bring the captain some tea he was already thinking up several awful jokes to tell him, he`d come in without knocking, but Levi never minded, but he must have heard him coming and decided to open the door for him, and in turn made them both collide with one another when he entered.

 

“Oof!” Eren exclaimed when he fell atop his captain, thank goodness the hot tea was but a cup full and hadn`t spilled on either of them.

 

“Captain I`m so sorry!” He said frantically, trying to get up immediately, only to find their 3DMG straps had somehow tangled with his own, as he wiggled and shoved to get them off, he heard the most beautiful sound he`d ever heard.

 

Not Levi`s laugh that was, but something else, something new.

 

 

A moan.

 

 

He hadn`t done it on purpose honestly,

 

Levi had moaned beneath him as he`d struggled, he hadn`t even realized he was rubbing against him in such a way at all.

 

He shifted experimentally.

 

Levi sighed.

 

Eren realized he wanted to hear this sound everyday, he`d thought his laugh was addictive, this was more so, this was toxic and Eren decided he would never have enough.

 

So from then on, Eren had a new goal, find a way to hear that gorgeous, gorgeous sound just one more time.

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, 
> 
> if you have questions or headcanons you want written too check out my tumblr, seriously all I do on there is write Ereri stuff that pops into my head:  
> http://very-ereri.tumblr.com/
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> May the Ereri be with you <3


End file.
